The invention relates to a method of providing transverse elements to be arranged in a consecutive series on a driving belt with curved surfaces by which they support the driving belt as also to the transverse elements thus obtained and to the driving belt provided therewith.
Transverse elements of this type are known from German Pat. No. 2,643,528 and, moreover, it is known per se to give the running surfaces for driving belts a curving at right angles to the running direction of the driving belt as a measure against the risk of the belt running off the pulley.
It is an object of the invention to meet inconveniences which occur particularly in the application of a consecutive range of transverse elements on a carrying driving belt, by shaping a specially shaped supporting surface for the driving belt on the transverse elements. It is another object of the invention in its elaboration to manufacture such a specially shaped curving surface in a simple manner.
The advantages to be obtained with the invention include a restriction of the strain on the material of the driving belt in comparison with known embodiments and, as a result thereof, an improvement of the efficiency, for instance in the case of application in transmissions, and a longer life.